New Magic
by Magic Crystal
Summary: What if there was a new type of magic that survived the 400 years since the Immortals were locked away? What if one of the shamans who was there was still alive? Rated T for right now.
1. Note on Story

So... this is taken from my other account and put here for your enjoyment untill I start to re-write it which will be here shortly :)

Happy reading


	2. Alan of Pirate's Swoop

**Chapter 1: Alan of Pirate's Swoop**

Ok for all of you who have read my story I've changed the way the font is at somepoints it no longer bolded or underlined, so to tell the difference between Keini/Kay's thought conversations and sign language is easy. _"thoughts are like this"_ and _sign language is like this _if it is harder to read then before just let me know and I will change it back Thanks -Kay

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me... Other then Kay. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce

Chapter 1  
Alan of Pirate's Swoop

"Lady Kay! Where is Lady Kay?" someone yelled as they ran through the town. I jumped up from my table and ran out of the door drawing my hood up over my face. I took the hard mallet that hung outside my door and brought it back, hitting a bell to tell people where I was.

Sure it would have been easier just to yell, but when you can't speak the same language as the rest of the world its hard for them to understand. I understood them but I just cannot grasp on how to form their words in my mouth.

"Lady!" the boy, yelled running toward me. At his small age of thirteen, he was the only one who clicked into the form of speaking that I use. "There's a man badly wounded outside of the gates!"

I made both of my hands into fists and moved them away from my body the sing for him to lead and I will follow. I picked up my dress chasing after him. We went through the gates and partially jumped down the rock hill that Numair Salmalin himself made.

"There he is" Tobe said pointing to a vary beat up man. He seemed to be just about to enter his twenties, but I would soon be able to find out. I bent down beside him and surveyed him without touching him. Already I could tell that his ribs were broken, and same with his left leg.

I looked up at Tobe through my hood and cupped my hands down at my stomach and curved them up.

"Your medicine bay lady?" Tobe questioned. I nodded and he took off at a running pace back toward the town.

I dropped my attention back to the hurt man. Now that Tobe was not hovering over my shoulder I could get to work.

Placing my hand over his head I closed my eyes as a swarm of images filled my head. When he was child and looking at two people, to Stormwings attacking his home and a girl with brown curly hair standing in front of them, up to how he got here. I caught his name spoken a few times. Alan Cooper.

Cooper? Where have I heard that name before? My eyes widened when I put two and two together. George cooper, Lady Alanna's husband. That means that this has to be her child! I'm actually going to be doing healing work on the famous Lady Knight's son! What are the odds of that?

"Lady?" Tobe called breaking my thoughts. I looked up to him and stared surprised that he made it back here in that amount of time.

"Me 'n Hildura thought you might want help so we came." The cook, Elnur said pointing to himself and Hildura who used to be a clerk to Lady Kel when she was leader of the town when it was a camp.

"Are we brining him to your home Lady?" Hildura asked as she and Elnur moved Alan onto the stretcher they brought with them.

"Careful," Tobe said after watching me pointing to my own ribs and leg "His leg and ribs are broken"

As all four of us walked up the hill back toward the safety of the town I reached into my pouch that Tobe brought to be and took out a vile of smelling salts. Taking of the cork and put the mouth of the vile under Alan's nose, watching his chest I waited till it moved up before I removed the vile.

"Where am I?" he asked as he opened his eyes, not aware of the pain that he was in. That's what my smelling salts did they woke you up but you didn't feel any pain in your body.

"New Hope" Tobe said coming to his side to talk to him for me. "And I wouldn't move too much sir, you have a few broken ribs and your leg as well is broken."

"Oh great" Alan said resting his head back down. "I have person about half my age taking care of me."

"Oh I'm not taking care of you sir." Tobe said smiling a bit, at the thought of being a healer.

"See you Tobe and Lady." Elnur said as he and Hildura left my home, Alan laid on my bed.

"Then who is?" Alan asked as I poured a baby blue powder into a mug along with hot water after it.

"The Lady is." Tobe answered sitting down on a stool beside my bed.

I handed the mug to Alan and then turned around to face Tobe. I pointed to Alan, then made a hook shape with my pointer finger on my right hand and brought it down from my chest to about my stomach twice. I then brought my right hand up to my mouth and tipped it as if I was taking a drink.

"You need to drink that now" Tobe said looking past me to Alan.

"How did you know that?" Alan asked as he took a sip of the drunk, scrunching his nose at the taste of it afterwards.

"It's a form of speaking that she uses to talk to others."

I rolled my eyes as I turned away from them to sit at the table. This is how it always is, people who could speak normal always forgot about me and kept on with their conversations. A bonus to that though is you could say vary rude things to people and they would never know it, which is what I do sometimes when I get a little pissed off at them.

"Lady Kay?" I heard Tobe say breaking my out of my thoughts with a slight jump. "What will that drink do anyway?"

I sighed and stood up once again to face both of them. I lifted my right hand up to my eyes palm facing my eyes, bringing it down to my chin I closed my hand with the tip of my thumb touching the tips of my other fingers.

"Sleep" Tobe said redirecting his gaze back to Alan.

"Why not just put me to sleep using your gift?"

Tobe looked at me questionably almost expecting me to say something. I shook my head no indicating that I was not going to tell him. And the receiving reply from him was a sigh.

"Lady Kay never tells anyone about her gift, let alone who she really is. But my gift deals with horses."

"Oh," by now Alan's eyes were drooping down to a close. I sighed relieved that the conversation that they were getting into, which if it would of went on they would most likely would of gone to asking questions about my past. A topic I do not want to breach over.

"Should I go lady?" Tobe asked as I took the empty cup away from Alan. I nodded my head as I placed the mug into the sink.

He left with out saying a word and closing the door lightly behind him. I looked over at the sleeping Alan, taking off my hood as I do so. Now the hard work can begin…


	3. All you need is a little Time

**Chapter 2: All you need is a little Time**

Disclaimer: Once again only Kay belongs to me and nothing else. The rest belongs to Tamora Pierce.

Chapter 2  
All you need is a little Time

Now the hard work can begin. I walked over to Alan and placed my hand over his head. I closed my eyes and pictured his bone structure as well as a sundial. I brought my other hand up almost as if the sundial was right there in front of me. I brought my magic up to both of my hands; they both glowed an eerie white color. I moved my left hand slightly acting like the sun. I averted my gaze to the picture of his bones that were broken, they were fixed perfectly almost as if they were not broken before. I looked back at the sundial and fixed it to where it was at the exact same time from when I started.

Just like the other magic's, my time magic had rules. I have to set a persons internal clock back to normal, But when I set it back a few hours it undoes anything that they have done to themselves. The only thing that is not affected is the brain. And so I have to set their clock ahead to what it was like before or else that person would have a few extra hours of life in them.

I have done this to my own clock a few times, but I do not set it back to normal. That is why I have been able to look like I'm seventeen for the last four hundred years I think. And also why I have to move from country to country changing my name every few years. Sometimes I would change my clock to where I was a different age. Actually before I came here I was a midwives healer down in Carthaki, the old emperor Orozone found out about my gift, and I swear it was a chance of fate that Daine Sarrasri came. I looked to be about thirty at the time.

I came was originally from Tortall, but because I have not been here for a long time the language that they used to speak is not lost. That is why I cannot speak the same language as them. Because I set my clock back every time I move when I learn to speak a language I end up loosing it in the end. I have only been down here for a year so I have not been able to learn their new language.

I taught myself sign language at a young age compared to what I am now it is defiantly young. And because it doesn't use my vocal cords it stayed with me. What that also I have to teach a new person the basics so I would be able to communicate to the rest of the World.

"Lady?' Tobe asked through the door breaking my thought of my past. "Are you done yet? You've been at it for two hours now."

Two hours already? Well it dos make sense, with the way I think I'm not surprised that I have been at it for four hours.

"Well lady are you? I know you cant reply but at least you could do is open the door so I can come in."

I groaned and walked over to the door but before I opened it I shut my eyelids and for good measure I placed my left hand over my eyes a I turned the door handle. I waited until I heard Tobe's foot steps and the click of the door being closed before I lowered my hand.

"Mythos lady" Tobe said as I lowered my hand. "Do you always have to keep your home so dark?"

I glared at him he knew the reason that I kept my house dark. And my home wasn't that dark, I had a fire going in the corner and that is enough light for me.

"Wow lady no need to get all hostile on me"

I cracked a smile knowing now that he was kidding. I looked over at Alan and studied the way he was breathing.

"How long until he wakes up?" Tobe said coming to stand at my side. _About five minutes I signed to him._ (I think I might just go on doing it this way because some of the hand signs are hard to describe, Which I learned just yesterday when I had a lesson)

"That's a long time lady, usually their only out for one minute after you're though with them."

"And they would be" Alan's husky voice said from behind us. "If she didn't use what ever magic she used on me."

I turned around and was just about to glare at Alan. I stopped myself when I seen his shocked expression. _Of course he would be shocked, how many people do you see with white eyes and white scale like band around their necks? _A voice said into my head. I sighed and signed _are you hungry? _At him and of course Tobe translated for me. Alan nodded getting yet another sigh from me.

"You know I could get him something if you wanted me to Lady" Tobe said coming to my side. I just turned my head around and looked at Tobe and he knew right away that he was not to worry about it just by the way my face expression was.

"What's up with her eyes?" I head Alan mutter as I got a pot so I could boil some vegetables.

"They've always been like that sir, the year that I have known her for it's been the same." Once again it's gone back to a conversation about me, that's how it always is. They always forget that I am here for some odd reason. I was probably murdering the vegetables because Alan came over and took the knife away from me and proceeded to do them himself.

"Don't worry Kay I'll do them for you."

I thew my hands up giving up and grabbed my cape and did the clasp up. I put my hood over my head and opened the door to the sunset and walked out slamming the door behind me. I know I really shouldn't of done that but every new place that I come to someone has to take over what ever I am doing, not even asking if they can. And because that has always happened I get a little annoyed at it.

"Was it something I said?" I heard Alan ask as I walked down my steps.


	4. Past Memories

**Chapter 3: Past Memories**

Disclaimer: Once again nothing except Kay and now Keini belongs to me. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce

If anyone knows if the figured out who sent the immortals free I would like totally be in your debt. I think it was Orozone but I'm not to sure... Thanks

Yeah now you all get to see Keini I'm so proud of myself Well on with the story. This chapter is just up so you can find out about Kay's and Keini's past. Any way on with the story.

Chapter 3  
Past Memories

I didn't know if Alan or Tobe followed me and at this point in time I really didn't care. I walked out of the gates, Yes I know by the time that I come back they will be closed but I have ways to get back home. I walked down the hill toward the forest nearby keeping track how many steps it took until I came to a big enough clearing. I lowered my hood and walked to the center of the clearing, the sun on my back. I closed my eyes and opened my arms almost like I was going to give someone a hug. I felt the band around my neck twitch. It felt like a ripple that went down the back of my neck twirling around a few times before it moved to the back of my legs down to my knees. The ripple continued until it reached my stomach. I opened my eyes and smiled when I seen my protector and friend Keini. Her wings folded were about the same width as my height. She was about twelve feet high in her full form and the same white color as my eyes. If you were to see her you would automatically know she was a dragon, and an old one at that. She was only twenty years younger then me.

"Tids" Keini said resting her big head into my shoulder and I brought my hands up around her head. Or at least as far as I could which was about her eye. "What too you so long to call wake me?"

_"New people here"_ I replied in my head. _"I've been healing everyone that has been sick since I got here"_

I replied in my head.

"Well who did you heal today and why is it you seem a little mad?" She asked as she lifted her head out of my arms.

_"Alan of Pirate's Swoop needed his bones healed"_

"Well that answers the Who then tell me the Why little one."

_"Watch who you call little I'm older then you Keini."_

"Watch what you say, one I'm bigger then you, two I could leave you here and fly off."

_"I know you wouldn't do that Keini. Me and you have been though a lot why would you leave?"_

"You still haven't told me the why Tids" Keini said as she laid down on the ground her head rested onto her tail.

_"The why is that he took over the cooking when he knows it's my duty to do the cooking"_

"Tids have you not figured things out since the Battle?"

_"You mean when I helped shut the Immortals into the divine realms?"_ I asked. There are many wars that have happened in my time.

"Yes, what other battle would I be talking about?"

_"What does this have to do with Alan?"_ I asked as I laid down in front of Keini's head looking up into one of her eyes.

"Tids, the role of the woman has changed, Females back in our time were not allowed to become Knights, and here they have a Champion that's a female. You had to hide your gender just to help close the gate."

_"I was the main person who closed it Keini"_

She glared at me and hit me lightly on the head angrily. "You were not get it though your head. You along with a huge group of others were there and did it together, you just put a seal onto it."

_"Again what does this have to do with Alan?"_

"I'm trying to teach you that the roles of the women have changed since we were last here."

_"But not when it comes to cooking."_

"Tids, who do you think cooks the meals for the Kings Own on the road?" she questioned

_"That's different Keini"_ I answered twirling a blade of grass in-between my fingers.

"How so Tids? I would like to hear your arguments on this one."

_"They have to cook for themselves so they can survive when they are on the road while in a town, village or city its up to the women to cook for the males."_

"At Pirate's Swoop who do you think cooks for them when both Aly and Alanna are not there?"

_"Umm... The barons cook who is most likely female."_

"Alright that's it I'm done talking to you if you wont listen" Keini said as she stood up lowing her head to touch my neck again. "You are never talk much when you're angry. Call me-"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Keini and me turned out heads to see Alan standing with his sword un-stelthed and Tobe standing just a little behind him. Both were looking as if they had seen a ghost.


	5. Dreams

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

Disclaimer: Once again only Keini and Kay belong (along with other people you will see in this chapter later) anything else belongs to Tammy On with the Story.

Chapter 4  
Dreams

"Don't you dare touch her!"

I could feel Keini growl as she warped her tail protectively around my waist. "What business do you have here?"

"I said let go of her!" Alan yelled back taking a step closer toward us.

_"Keini let me go, they will only attack you if you don't'"_I thought placing my hand into her side. She looked at me oddly as she swallowed the fire that was licking the inside of her mouth. "_And don't call me Tids here, they know me as Kay and if they heard my real name the would most likely go mental on me."_

I thought placing my hand into her side. She looked at me oddly as she swallowed the fire that was licking the inside of her mouth. '

"If they harm one single hair on they head I'll roast them." Keini said aloud just for the fun of it. I took a glance over to Alan and Tobe. Alan stood all brave like while Tobe looked like a mouse caught in the corner by a cat.

I smiled nodding my head at Keini and walked a few steps away from her as soon as she released her hold on me. But just far enough that she could still get me out of their reach if need be. I looked from Alan to Tobe and back again. _What are you two doing here?_ I signed toward them and of course Tobe translated for me.

"It would be easier if I talk through you then do your strange hand movements" Keini replied from behind me.

_"They probably wont believe you Keini"_

"Who are you talking to?" Alan asked Kay.

"She's talking to me who else?" Keini replied looking at Alan.

"Why would she want to talk to a monster like you?" Tobe said trying to be brave from behind Alan.

Keini and me glared at Tobe and I guess Keini had fire licking her mouth again because both Alan and Tobe jumped back a step.

"Come" Keini said coming to me side as she wrapped her tail around me. "If they cant talk to a being who is more intelligent then them, then I see no sense in staying here."

_"But Keini," _I said trying to talk her out of leaving.

"No buts you're coming with me for a bit." And with that she transferred me to her back, right in-between her wing joints and her neck.

"Hey!" Alan called toward us. "Wait a sec-" I didn't hear the rest because Keini took off into the sky. Now I have to deal with her...

_"Keini where are we going?"_ I asked her only a few minutes later.

"Away from idiotic humans." Keini replied as we descended down toward a bigger clearing then the one we were just in.

_"Keini! I'm a human too"_

"Yeah," Keini replied landing softly on the ground. "But one, your way older then them, two you are not as dense as them most of the time."

I climbed down from Keini's back landing on the ground with a not too graceful thud. 'May I ask what's so important about this spot?' I thought as I looked around. At the edge of the clearing there was, what looked to be a little cottage now a pile of rubble. And at the other end was a decaying fence. Why Keini brought me here is a mystery beyond even my understanding

"Think back," Keini, said as she laid down and starred into my eyes when I looked at her.

_"Umm."_ I am trying really. There were a lot of moments in my life that have taken place in a field or valley's with cottages and fences. _"Is it where we first met?" _I questioned taking a shot in the dark on it.

I am trying really. There were a lot of moments in my life that have taken place in a field or valley's with cottages and fences. I questioned taking a shot in the dark on it.

"Your close" Was the reply that I got from Keini.

_"Where the shaman's and I closed the immortals in?"_

"Tids, we meet the day the day the other immortals were shut away, I was even there when it happened remember? You need to think out side the box"

I looked once again at my surroundings; nothing stuck my mind as being familiar. _"Well the only place that was close to where we met, and where I helped shut the immortals, was my farmland."_

"And bingo was his Name O." Keini replied with a huge sly grin on her face, or as big as a dragon can have.

_"A little ahead your time frame there Keini?"_ I asked lying down beside her with my head on her side.

"Hey your the one who likes to look at events that are going to happen way, way into the future its not my fault I seen the rimes that the children liked." She replied shrugging.

_"Well, back to the matter at hand, Why would you bring me here?"_

"Its another example on how things have changed, remember when you were first ten? (A/N I say that because a few times she changes her self to a ten year old or younger...) You used to run around with the dumb chickens. But when you turned twelve your dam said you had to act like a lady?"

_"How is this even reverent to now?"_ I asked looking at her.

"Everything. It's only been four hundred and some odd years since you were last here and already you house is under trees, the plants you grew are completely taken over my weeds. It doesn't take long for things to change. Well compared to our age it's not long."

_"So change happens all the time, I knew that why else would I have to change my age when I become old or when I have to move."_

"Sure you did," I knew Keini rolled her eyes at that because I could just see it by the tone you used.

_"I did really."_ I thought as I yawned.

"Come on you time to go to sleep. We will head back to you little town with whams his name in the morning." Keini said as she curled her tail around her body as well as on top of my own to keep me warm.

_"Your not even old enough to be my mother Keini"_ That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep, the rhythm of Keini's and mine peaceful and calm.

_"Quick we must get the gate closed!" A shaman with his orange robe blowing in the wind said as his hands glowed a menacing black-color. (A/N come on guess who's ancestor this is? bet you cant get it...)_

_"Are you wanting Tids Magi for that chief Svart?" A white robed shaman with purple eyes asked coming to his side. (You can't even get this one...)_

_"Who else would I want Sinne? He's the only one with Time magic here." The chief yelled drops of sweat coming off his forehead to land on the ground. Sinne moved away from the chief and walked off toward a meditating young boy looking to be about eighteen in a dark, almost black purple robe._

_"Tids Magi, get your lazy butt off the ground, the chief wants you to seal the door." Sinne said kicking the boy in the foot to get his attention._

_The young shaman stood up and walked toward the door not even saying a word to those who passed by. His white eyes taking in the sights around him. He walked beside the chief and brought is hands up in a preying motion. "You wanted me Chief Svart?" the boy questioned his voice more feminist then what would be considered normal._

_"We need the seal placed on the door you moron. You're the only one who can do it." The chief answered patting the lad on the back. "Don't let us down or well roast your rump over the next one thousand fires that we see."_

_'I won't, trust me' the boy thought as he faced the gate hands extended to the sky. 'Please Great Mother, let this work...'_

I awoke with a start and opened my eyes to Keini's face right in front of my own.

"Put your hood up, it's morning." Keini advised looking at me like I rushed her beauty sleep, which in my opinion she needed at the moment because she was so angry this morning.

_"What's up with you having your big snout in my vision this morning?"_ I asked as I brought my hood over my eyes.

"First of all the suns quite high and I didn't want you to scream your bloody head off because it would hurt when you seen it. And second theirs a weird magic in the air, it almost flees like a lot of animals and what seems to be a fellow dragon all squished together." Keini answered as she looked around the forest nervously.

_"How's that possible? The only one that I knew that was like that was Vill the green robe shaman."_ I said as I stood up and looked at the forest though Keini's eyes.

"Well it defiantly can't be him, he's dead." Keini said starring at one spot.

"KIT! Where are you going?" A woman's voice yelled from in the direction that Keini and me were looking.

_"Quick Keini, you need to hide, who ever is there probably doesn't like dragons like Alan."_ I said quickly changing back to my eyes and looking at Keini.

"No, I'll stay out, what if she comes and attacks you for no reason?" Keini replied her ice blue eyes holding my own.

"Kit get back here!"

_"Keini! Please I don't want to scare another person."_ I pleaded.

"Fine!" Keini said bowing her head toward my stomach. "If you get hurt its your fault, and your eyes will give them fright enough" She touched her head to my stomach and I gasped as she went back to a tattoo, her tail once again a white band around my neck. She got her wings back just as a curly browned hair woman with grey-blue eyes ran into the clearing, leaded by a small purple dragon.

"Oh" she said taking notice of me. "What do we have here?"


	6. Mistaken A lot

**Chapter 5: Mistaken A lot**

Disclaimer: Only the characters Kay, Keini and the names Svart, Vill, and Sinne belongs to me the rest of it belongs to Tamora Pierce

Ok time to give you people just a little bit of background here... Kay and Keini uses each others body parts when the other can't use their own. Examples... When its day and Kay cant see then she uses Keini's eyes if she is out in full form. Another one is when Keini needs to know what's going on when she's a tattoo so she uses all of Kay's senses. Got it? Good.

Chapter 5  
mistaken... a lot

_"Vill?"_ Both Keini and me thought, as she smelled the air though my nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I'm Daine Sarrasri." The young woman said as she came to a stop a few feet in front of me. Her tiny dragon kept coming toward me and stopped right at my feet. She stood to just about my waits on her hind legs, as she studied me for a moment then let out a series of high pitched whistles.

_"Well I have never been so insulted in my life!"_ Keini yelled in my head. Apparently the tiny dragon said something rude to us.

Both Keini and me thought, as she smelled the air though my nose. "Oh, I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I'm Daine Sarrasri." The young woman said as she came to a stop a few feet in front of me. Her tiny dragon kept coming toward me and stopped right at my feet. She stood to just about my waits on her hind legs, as she studied me for a moment then let out a series of high pitched whistles. Keini yelled in my head. Apparently the tiny dragon said something rude to us.

"You can understand her?" Daine asked cocking her head on one side like what dogs do when you call their names over and over again. _"Yes"_ Keini thought while I shook my head no.

"Well which is it?" Daine asked placing her hands on her hips.

Once again Keini and me replied as we did before. The tiny dragon still stood there peering at my neck. She gave once single whistle, not as high as the others were, but sounding just as rude. _"I am not, you sorry excuse for a dragon!"_ Keini said as I felt her eyes toward the dragon._"That's it, this little dragon is gonna get its tail wiped!"_

"Don't you dare harm Kit!" Daine yelled grabbing Kit and putting her in her arms.

_"Her names Skysong, not Kit"_ Keini replied.

"How-"

"Daine! Where are you?" A male's voice said interrupting Daine.

"Over here!" She yelled back as she still looked at me, Kit squirming in her arms. Not even ten seconds after she replied a dark hared man who looked to be about forty-one and in a black robe came through the trees.

_"Chief Svart?" _Once again we both were confused

"Who's chief Svart?" Daine questioned, once again looking at me oddly.

"Daine why are you asking that question? No one spoke."

"She did." Daine replied tilting her head toward me, as she looked Chief Svart's look alike.

The stranger sighed as he rubbed his shaven face. "How many times are you going to confuse Humans with animals Magelet? Are you sure you're not just hearing an animal close by?"

_"Your hearing voices... oho ah."_ Keini thought as I tried to hide my laughter. She used to like to play around with Vill's mind, now I guess its Daine's turn to see what its like.

"I am not hearing voices!" Daine screamed as Kit glared toward me.

I took a sharp breath in when the stranger looked at me. If looks could kill I would be dead...

"She hasn't voiced a word."

_"You hear voices everywhere, but they know your dead."_

Daine glared at me as I tried to look innocent. "Numair, I swear on horse lords that she has been speaking."

I stood there my mouth open wide. That's Numair? Wow, I didn't think he would be that girlie. I mean come on his hair was tied back in a horse tail and by the looks of things he worried about his looks just about as much, if not more then Keini likes to picture herself roasting people. Which I might add is vary often.

_"Ewe he's so girlie."_ Keini thought.

"See did you hear that?" Daine asked.

"Hear what?" Was the reply that Numair gave.

"She called you girly."

_"Keini quiet, your going to get me into trouble."_

"Now see here," Numair said advancing toward me. "I don't care if your Thayet or even Jon, but nobody calls me girlie!"

I felt Keini growl as Numair came closer and before I could stop her she came out behind me and put her tail between us. "Touch her and you burn Shaman."

I shook me head annoyed that Keini was able to get out as I watched the color fade from Daine's and Numair's faces. Kit on the other hand let out a series whistles which sounded like an apology. Daine and Numair said nothing as they both gulped in unison.

I turned around and faced Keini glaring at her. I didn't even have to tell her anything for her to get the message.

"What you glaring at me for? The girly man there was gonna attack you."

"That was you speaking?" Daine asked getting her courage back.

"No, it was Skysong there." Keini said rolling her eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Numair asked as he stepped back beside Daine.

"Should I tell them?" Keini asked looking at me in the eyes.

_"They wouldn't understand. Remember when I went to the Yamani Islands the first time?"_ I thought looking back at her. The King there found out and kept having me speed up people's lives when he was tutoring them.

"Nope sorry cant, she don't want you to know." Keini said looking back toward the others.

"Well can we at least know your names?" Daine asked looking little disappointed.

"Well, mine is Keini" She replied

"And what's yours miss?" Numair asked looking at me. I spelt it out for him but he didn't understand and neither did Daine.

"Which one do you want me to tell them?" Keini asked as she laid down on the ground her head right beside my feet. "_Kay, that's what I'm called here now,"_ Keini told them what my name was and that was it. I lay down in the circle that Keini made; she drew her wing over her body so I could take off my hood without the danger of the sun harming my eyes.

"What's up with your eyes Kay?" Numair asked looking at me through the opening as Daine came and stood there beside him letting Kit down on the ground.

"They have no color" Keini replied watching them from the corner of her eye.

_"Jeez I feel like a zoo animal,"_ I thought as I curled up into a ball.

"You're not a zoo animal" Keini replied.

"Who's not a zoo animal, and what's a zoo?" Yep Numair is just like Chief Svart, always asking questions.

"Kay there thinks she a zoo animal because you are looking at her the way people look at them. And for what's a Zoo, you'll find out when the time comes, if you're still alive that is." Keini replied tilting her wing to where Numair and Daine couldn't see me through the front.

"Wait... so you have seen the future?" Numair asked as I used Keini's eyes to watch what they did. Numair sat a respectful amount of distance away from Keini's head, and Daine still stood at the entrance her head tilted to one side. Kit, I have no clue where she got to...

"Maybe, and maybe not."

I sighed and went back to look through my eyes, only to see Kit standing there with one of her paws glowing brightly. I let screamed from the pain it caused my eyes and hid my head on Keini's belly sobbing a little. Keini moved her wing so everyone could look to see what happened. I could feel Keini ready to burn Kit into the next century, but Daine came and stood in-between them and lifted Kit up.

"You little piece of dragon dung!" Keini yelled glaring at Kit, "If you seriously harmed her in anyway, so help me Mithros, you will burn."

"Kay what happened?" Numair asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Your bloody dragon there had a bright light shining in her eyes, that's what." Keini said glaring at Numair.

"Hey don't be giving me trouble, if you want us to help her I suggest you get her to turn around and face me." Numair replied, as I could hear Daine giving Kit trouble no to far away.

"Fine then!" Keini said as she grabbed me with her tail and turned me around to face Numair my eyes still closed. I could feel him putting his fingers close to the side of my face, but not touching it.

"Why wont she fall asleep?" Numair asked removing his fingers from the side of my face.

"That's what you wanted to do was just put her to sleep?" Keini asked loosing her grip on me.

"Of course. We need to get her to Corus so a healer there can look at her."

"Well she won't fall asleep by your magic, let me get her to sleep." Keini said laying me back on her side

_."I don't want to fall asleep Keini,"_ I thought._"I'm perfectly fine"_

"Your such a liar." Keini replied putting her tail on me, this method always worked and not even a few seconds later I was out like a light.


	7. Waking Up

**Chapter 6: Waking Up**

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce, the rest belongs to me. Man this is getting quite annoying to keep putting this up...

Chapter 6

_"You're a girl!" Chief Svart yelled at the young boy who helped close the gate. Tids just sat there looking lost._

_"Yes" She replied meekly twisting the sleeve of her robe._

_"Sinne!" the chief yelled looking toward the crowd of people stood there to see what would happen. A red hared, short man walked through the crowd and stopped a few feet away from Tids._

_"You called Chief?" He asked as he glared at Tids._

_"Tell His Majesty the news, and that she shall die like the rest of them."_

_Tids eyes widened in shock at the news. "Please, I didn't mean to lie to you. But you wouldn't of let me help if I told the truth!" She pleaded as she ran to the chief's side._

_"Don't you touch me you witch!" the Chief yelled back ripping his hand out of her grasp. "You deserve that fate!"_

_"If I hadn't convinced you that I was a boy, how would you of got the Gate closed?" She screamed back as she two brown robed men came and dragged her away from the Chief._

_"We would have survived without your help." He replied not even looking at her._

_"Ro, Hoy you've got to believe me!" Tids yelled looking at the two people who dragged her as she landed at the bottom of the pit._

_"No ones going to believe the words that come out of your mouth you witch!"_

I jumped, almost feeling like I was thrown onto the bed I was in. Wait a second... Bed, last time I checked I was in a clearing with Keini... What's going on here?

"Hey you welcome to the world of the crazy humans population... Everyone but us." I heard Keini's voice in my ear.

"She's not completely right you know," A strange, almost demanding sounding voice said nearby. "Were normal, your the odd ones."

_"Keini, is it safe?"_ I asked turning my head to where I heard her voice.

"Its safe, blinds are closed... just be careful theirs a few candles lit for the blind people."

"Were not blind you sorry excuse for a lizard!" the bossy voice said as I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry for a few seconds, but then it went back to normal.

Daine and Numair stood at the foot of the bed looking at me oddly; right at my head in a tiny form was Keini. I turned my head and looked around, right on my other side sat a red hared, purple-eyed Knight.

_"Sinne?"_ I thought sitting up and looking at the knight questionably.

"That's not Sinne Kay. That there is Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau." Keini replied walking overtop of my legs to a more comfortable spot in-between me and Alanna.

_"The Alanna?"_ I asked looking at Keini oddly.

"No it's not that Alanna it's her twin sister... Yes its her" Keini said annoyed.

"Have you ever had the feeling you were being talked about?" Alanna asked looking at Daine and Numair as we all laughed including me. I wiped a tear from my eye as everyone including Keini looked at me like I had twin heads.

"I don't think, in the history that I have known you, have you ever laughed."

_"I used to laugh before they betrayed me."_ I thought petting Keini on the head.

"Now I know what it feels like to be you Numair... You only hear one side of a conversation." Alanna said as she ruffled her hair.

"Its not our fault your brain dead." Keini replied turning to look at Alanna.

"Well its not our fault your little friend there decides not to speak."

_If you want I can say it in sign language_ I signed looking at Alanna.

"Might be helpful to some... but to people who don't know it they would get a little confused..." Alanna replied standing up.

"Yep and people will just turn around and say the wrong things. Almost like hot head they're..." Keini replied as she stretched.

"Don't make me roast you." Alanna replied pointing a menacing finger toward Keini. "Don't forget... now that she's awake there you need to get to Jon's chambers to report." She added to Numair and Daine as she headed toward the door.

"Like we would miss it, he supposedly has new magic for me to look at." Numair replied yelling at Alanna when she exited the room.

Daine rolled her eyes and chuckled a little bit. "Of course you won't miss it... You and new magic is like attracting bees with honey."

"Yeah and you walk outside and you attract animals within a few seconds." Numair asked.

_"Do they always talk like this?"_ I asked Keini looking at her curled up figure.

"Yeppers" She replied not even moving.

"Yeppers what?" Daine asked looking at Keini.

"She wanted to know if you two always acted like little kids." Keini said looking at Daine.

"We are not acting like little kids." Numair said looking at me. "We are acting like the married couple that we are."

I sighed and shook my head. _"There more he's around the more I swear he's Chief Svart."_ I thought.

"Think what you want Kay... But he is most defiantly not Chief Svart."

"Just who is this Chief Svart?" Numiar asked sitting on the stool that Alanna was on.

"An old friend." Keini replied looking at Numair.

"How old?"

"Old enough to be dead." was the answer that Keini gave back. "And enough asking questions, It's a bother having to answer them."

"Numair, don't you think we better get going?" Daine said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, your right." Numair said standing up. "You better stay here Kay... The chances of you getting lost here are vary high."

"Are not, not if I lead her." Keini replied standing up.

"You've only been here for a few days, and in that time you haven't even left her side." Numair replied as he opened the door.

"Tell-all." Keini replied jumping down to the ground.

"Proud to be one." Numair replied closing the door behind him.

"What do you say we do a little spying?" Keini asked looking up at me as I sat on the edge of the bed putting my shoes back on.

_"That is such an invasion to their trust Keini"_

"Hey, Chief Svart and the others did it to you... why not have a little pay back?"

_"Because it rude."_ I replied as I stood up._ "Can't we just go for a walk?" _I replied as I stood up.

"I thought you didn't want to break the rules?" Keini asked as she jumped onto the bed then onto my shoulders. "The Girly man told you not to walk around seeing how you don't know your way."

_"What he doesn't know can't hurt him."_ I replied opening the door.

"Oh sure... now you break the rules when their convent for you." Keini replied as I walked though the hallway.

_"You better believe it."_


	8. Evesdropping

**Chapter 7: Evesdropping**

Disclamer: I don't own anything... It all belongs to Tamora Pierce well everything but Keini, Kay and the shaman names.

Chapter 7  
Eves-dropping

I walked down the halls not knowing where I was going, but honestly I didn't care too much.

"Are you just going to walk blindly around here?" Keini whispered in my ear.

_"Might, why?"_ I asked looking around the corner to see if anyone was coming.

"I feel like were walking in circles."

_"Is it just me or does everyone here seem to be somewhere else?"_ I thought ignoring Keini's reply.

"Maybe there having a party with-"

_"Hush Keini... I think I heard someone talk"_ I thought putting my hand up to her face.

"Sure... Hush up the dragon who knows nothing." Keini replied as I crouched down to a big wooden door that was cracked open a little bit. Light sneaked out through the crack as I heard people talking.

"Quiet please!" I heard Alanna's voice yell. There was only a tiny change in volume, they apparently didn't hear her. "Quiet before I chop your head off!" she yelled.

"No need to threaten' us dear."

"I'll threaten you all I want George."

"If you two are done I would like to get this meeting over." A kingly voice said. "I need more beauty sleep and lately I haven't been getting it."

"You need more then what you're getting Jon." The voice called George replied. Everyone in the room laughed as I tried not to out in the hallway.

"If were done laughing at the way I look, can progress though this meeting before I turn old?"

"Well, I guess I should start." Alanna said as I heard her chair scrape aginst the floor. "So far Tusaine and Galla have not tried to start another war with us. In fact no other peice of land wants to fight us."

"Might be because we have a wild mage, black robe mage, you, and the Dommion Jewel here in Tortall?" Someone questioned.

"Might be, but it all seems a bit to quiet to me." Alanna said as her chair moved again.

"Well now that your done Mi'dear it's my turn." George replied. "A certain daughter of mine keeps putting blasted people here to spy on us. But then again that's what her jobs about, nothin' new is going on with my other clients like Alanna said all's quiet, too quiet in my mind to be normal."

"Well anything new going on with the Kings Own Dom?" Jon questioned, or at least I think it is Jon.

"Few more attacks by centaurs in a few villages, few raids in others, fires in more." Dom replied

"Don't forget about the pelage that's in Tusane at the moment, wont take long for that little critter to hit here." George said.

"Well, as we end on that sour note..." Jon said sarcastically.

"What are we not important enough to share our reports?" Numair questioned.

"They better not be boring like the others." Someone put in.

"Well lets start with the sad news then." Numair replied standing up. "As you know me and Daine have been trying to find where the shamans closed the Immortals away in the Divine Realms. We went to one of the old farms where we, well I actually read one of the shamans lived."

"Only when we got there Kit flew off and we encountered a young woman there." Diane's voice cut in.

"How is this relevant to finding the gate?" the same someone as before asked.

"Well, when I walked up to her a pure white dragon just partially came out of her skin." Numair replied.

"I think we should go away Tids." Keini whispered looking at me.

_"I want to hear what they have to say..."_ I replied leaning in closer toward the door.

"Is that even possible?" Jon asked.

"Well, it happened to her in front of my own eyes." said Daine. "Anyway, we belive she may know what went on with the shamans because when Kay looks at people she gets them confused with shamans who helped seal the gate."

"Were not to sure though... The shaman who put the seal on the gate apparently disappeared after they accused him of being a girl."

I stood up quickly not really wanting to hear the rest. I knew what happened to me and so does Keini, theirs no need to go back to that topic.

"Hey, that was fun... lets go back!" Keini whispered as I walked away from the door.

_"Were not going back Keini."_ I replied heading back in the direction that I thought was my room.

"Your a fun sucker you know that Tids?" Keini replied as I opened my door, and luckly enough it was to my room.

_"Yes, I suck the fun out of everything we do."_ I replied flopping down onto the bed after Keini jumped off of my shoulders.

"Fun sucker"

_"Lizard lips"_

"White eyes"

_"Odd ball"_

"Human"

_"Dragon"_

"This is getting us no were." Keini said rolling up into a ball at my side.

_"No really? I thought we were having a great conversation."_

"Its not my fault you have it in your head that just because you are older then me you get to boss me around like I was a younger sibling."

_"Well you are, I'm older then you by eighteen years or so."_

"That's not that much."

I sighed and sat up just as someone knocked on my door. "Kay? Are you alright in there?" Alan's voice said though my door.

"What's he doing here?" Keini asked glairing toward the door as I stood up to answer it.

_"Don't ask me, I don't know what goes on in a guys mind."_ I replied opening the door to both Alan and Tobe.

"Well its good to see you again Kay." Alan said coming though the door Tobe following close behind him. "What happened to the dragon that took you away?"

"Who me?" Keini said climbing onto my shoulder.

"No, the dragon and took her away was way bigger then what you are."

_"Geeze don't you feel loved?"_ I asked Keini as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yep just about as much as dumb nut over there thinks I'm a monster."

"I didn't say that."

"Did so."

"He most certainly did not." Tobe said finally talking.

_"Are you people going to keep doing this every time you see each other?"_

"You better believe it." Keini replied back rubbing her head against my ear.

"Believe what?" Alan asked.

"That you're a big donkey who doesn't know the meaning of manners."

"There's no need to be rude!" Alan yelled back.

_You started it._ I signed to them.

Keini fake gasped. "Kay! How could you betray the fun I was having?"

_They need to understand what I'm saying as well so they don't get confused._

Keini coughed almost like she was sick and fell off my shoulder in a fake death her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as her legs twitched every few seconds.

"Well anyway..." Alan said eyeing Keini with suspicion. "Are you coming to the banquet today?"

"What banquet?" Keini said flipping over to where she was on her feet.

"I thought you were dead?" Tobe asked staring at Keini with wonder.

"I was... Now what banquet?" Keini asked again glairing at Alan.

"It's celebrating Kel's and Dom's marriage, which Kay just happened to sleep through."

_Might as well_ I signed to them.

"Good, because Mother would of forced me to drag you."

"Whys that?" Keini questioned.

"Its just the way she is." Alan said standing up. "You coming Tobe?"

"Yes sir." Tobe said following him as he walked out the door.

"Well... That was interesting." Keini said as the door shut.

_"You better believe it."_


	9. The Dreaded Dinner

**Chapter 8: The Dreaded Dinner**

Disclaimer : Do I have to? I guess so. Anything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce and not me.

Chapter 8  
The Dreaded Dinner

I sat at the table moving my food from one end of the plate to the other clearly bored. Keini lying across my shoulders like a cat would do, and true to the nature of cats she was asleep. And me? Well I'm sitting here bored out of my mind seeing how no one talks much and I don't even know who Kel or Dom are. I think it was kind of pointless for me to come.

"Are you alright Kay?" Alan questioned from beside me, and true to his word he did drag me down here. If I had it my way Keini and I would already be out of here and on the next airwave to a tropical Island.

I nodded my head but in truth I really wasn't, that conversation that Keini and me overheard was still bothering me a little bit. I didn't mean to eves-drop but how was I supposed to know they were meeting in that one room?

"I don't see why you have your hood up indoors." Alan said trying to make small talk with me.

"Would you like her to scream her head off instead?" Keini questioned waking up from her nap.

"She could talk her self you know, I don't think she needs you to tell people what to do." Alan replied a bit aggravated.

"Have you heard her say a word in the few days that you have known her?"

"No..."

"Exactly. So any questions you have for her WILL be answered by her though me."

_"Your not my elder Keini."_ I thought bringing my glass of water up to my lips.

"I'm close enough to it and you know it."

"Close enough to what?" Alan asked looking at Keini like she had twin heads.

"Umm... Roasting you"

"Suuuure." Alan replied not believe her. Why don't people believe Keini anyway? She does like to burn people, just in her mind... But they don't know that do they?

"Its the truth." Keini replied as I set my empty glass down into an clean empty bowl and stared at it. "KAY!" Keini screamed once she realized what I was doing, but it was too late the glass already went to its liquid form.

"Wow, how did you do that one?" Alan asked as he went to go touch the liquid.

"Don't touch it!" Keini growled at Alan angry at what I did.

"How did she do that?" Alan asked again.

"Magic." Keini replied. "Change it back before I toast your hood off."

_"Yes mother"_ I replied placing my hand a foot or two above the bowl. My hand glowed as I closed my eyes and pictured the glass in my head. I changed it around a little though... Instead of having its regular straight neck I twisted it, and made little rose shapes around the base. The cup part I kept the same because it was the only part of it that looked good.

"You just had to change it didn't you?" Keini said with just a hit of amusement in her voice.

"Well that was an interesting display of what you can do." Numair said sitting down on my other side as he took the glass in his had and looked at it from all possible angles.

"Hey Girly man." Keini said looking at Numiar from underneath my chin.

"Yeah Yeah lizard." Numair replied still twirling glass in between his fingers.

"I agree with Numair." A new voice said taking the cup from Numair. "Well, except for the lizard comment."

Keini turned her head around to where she could see the new person. I looked though Keini's eyes and at the stranger. Only one feature stood out on his olden looking face, his ice blue eyes.

"Hey Your Majesty." Alan said turning his body around so he could face the King.

_"He looks strangely like Konge don't he Keini?"_

"Kay, everyone here looks like someone from that place."

"Huh?" The king asked looking at us oddly.

"Don't mind the conversations you hear from them, you get one half of it and you can never make sense of it." Numiar said taking the cup back from the king. "I don't even understand them Jon, so your chances are a little slim."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Sure make fun of me like George did earlier."

"Why beat us out of the only fun we seem to have around here?" Numair joked.

"Oh, and you fiddling around with magic isn't fun?"

_Do you people always act like children here? _I signed to Numair.

"Uhh, Keini what did she just sign?" Numair asked a little confused, well little is an understatement I would have to say he was totally confused at the moment.

"She asked if you everyone always acted like children here." Keini repeated with a small yawn.

"You better believe it." Jon and Numair replied in unison.

"Kay, can I go back now?" Keini asked jumping down to my lap and looking up at me with the saddest pair of puppy dog eyes I have ever seen a dragon do.

_"Sure, just asked them where we can find a big enough clearing to hold you."_

"Yo Homosapians, know of a place that will hold a twelve foot dragon?"

"There's the field, but you might scare the wits out of the horses. Why?" King Jon asked looking at Keini oddly. What is with people and doing that? You would think they were used to odd questions.

"I'm going home so to say." Keini replied as I placed her on the ground and stood up.

"Just let me get Daine so she can calm down the horses." Numair replied standing up.

"I'll go with you just to see this dragon." Jon said taking Numair's seat as he ran off to get the Wild Mage. I sat down as well just to be polite to the king, last time I was here they would of chopped off your head if you offended the royal people in any way.

"Why do people think its another dragon and not me?" Keini said rolling her eyes.

"Because your just a small lizard who thinks its a dragon." Alan said almost giving me a heart attack, I totally forgot he was there.

"Well, back to the reshaping of my glass here." Jon intruded as Keini was sending death glares in Alan's direction. "Did you know that you just changed the shape of a two hundred year old cup?" He pointed to the accused cup as I tried not to laugh, boy was he wrong on how old it was.

"Month old." Keini corrected.

"What?" both Alan and Jon said at the same time.

"The cup was only a month old not two hundred as you were led to believe."

"How would you know?" Jon questioned back.

"I know because it would have taken more then five seconds or Kay to melt it. If in truth it was two hundred years old it would have taken a good hour or two just for it to start melting."

"I would hate to break up with wonderful conversation about melting glass, but if Keini wants to get home before the moons full we better get going." Daine said from behind Jon.

"Good point, and the sooner I get home the sooner you all get to bug Kay with out me there." Keini said walking off toward the main door as I followed her.


	10. Tyv Not another one!

**Chapter 9: Tyv Not another one!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you have seen published in Tamora Pierce books

Chapter 9  
Tyv... Not another one!

I set Keini down in the center of the field as Daine silently talked to the horses; my hood fell off my head as I stood up._ "Shes not like Vill, he used to speak aloud to the animals he was talking to."_

"Everyone's different from their counter parts." Keini replied closing her eyes. It didn't take too long for her to go back to her original twelve feet in size.

"So it was you!" Alan said his face white as a sheet, or at least what I could see of his face. "Why did you kidnap her?"

"I did not kidnap her as your primitive mind has been led to believe." Keini answered glaring at Alan. "I brought her with me because you were being a total homosapian and also interrupted an important conversation we where having."

"But-" Alan started to protest.

"No buts, now if you don't mind I would like to go back." She grumbled turning her body toward me.

_"There's no need to be rude Keini, he was only looking out for my safety."_ I told her as I took her head with my hands and rubbed the soft spot of her chin.

"Yeah yeah, get ready." She warned me. I sighed and closed my eyes. Taking my hands off of Keini's face I brought them to right in front of my stomach I placed them palm to palm. Both Keini and me took deep breaths in at the same time, I felt her placed her head on my stomach and it wasn't too long before I felt her body going back under my skin. I opened my eyes and smiled walking back toward where the others were at the edge of the gate.

"You realize you look like an owl?" Numair said as I placed my hood back over my eyes.

"Well that was more interesting then the glass." Jon commented looking at me with awe.

"Where did she go?" Alan asked tilting his head to one side.

I pointed to the white band around my neck, her tail. Not many people realized that it was Keini until I told them. Not that I'm saying there dense, but sometimes they can be. Take Alan for example, he never detected that Keini could be that "Tiny Lizard" until she changed back to her regular size.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to get inside." Daine said joining our group. "It's a little to cold for my liking."

"It's not that cold." Jon replied as we walked back toward the banquet hall. I followed silently behind not wanting to walk to close to them. Its not like I don't trust them or anything but what if they are going to act like the others when they found out the truth about me?

"Your unusually quiet." Alan said dropping back to walk beside me.

_What do you expect me to talk?_ I signed glaring at him a little bit.

"Huh?" Alan looked at me dumb-founded, which I have to admit fits him quiet nicely.

"She asked if you expected her to speak lad." A gruff sounding voice said from... Well I'm not to sure where it came from, it sounded like it was coming from all over the place.

"George get out of the shadows, it's not proper for the baron of Pirates swoop to sneak around like a common thief." Numair said looking up to the roof and right where he was looking a man landed on the ground with a soft thud. I wouldn't be surprised if the words "trouble maker" was tattooed on his forehead. He had the same attitude around him as Tyv, another one of the shamans, had before I left them.

"Who said I was going to be a proper gentleman?" George asked

"Yeah its good to see you too George." Numair said rolling his yes as we resumed our walk.

"Who's the lass?" George asked pointing over his shoulder at me.

"That's Kay." Alan said steeping to his fathers side leaving me to walk alone.

"Same lass?" George asked Numair as we entered the banquet hall.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I split off from the others and headed back to my room. Now that Keini's back its pointless for me to be there. Well, its also pointless because I don't even know one shred of information about this Kel or Dom that the banquet was being held for. All I know is that they got married, big deal, if I got married no one would make a fuss about it.

_"I don't see why we just cant go back home and be hermits Keini."_ I thought as I opened my door, which I just realized is a hallway away from the hall.

_"Because its pointless."_ Keini said with a yawn. _"Now get to bed so I can get some rest, you know I can't go to sleep unless I'm like this. And I have been going for about five nights without any sleep."_Keini said with a yawn.

_"Yes mother."_ I said as I changed into nightclothes.

_"I'm not old enough to be your mother, but thanks for the compliment."_

_"Hey Keini, what do you say to a water balloon fight tomorrow?"_

_"Do what ever you wish as long as I get some sleep."_ Was the reply that Keini gave to me.

_"Good, because I'm getting the balloons tomorrow morning."_

_"Just don't do anything drastic that will change the time line."_ I heard Keini yawn again and not long I too fell asleep with her.


	11. Getting the Balloons

**Chapter 10: Getting the Balloons**

Disclaimer: Most of what you will see in the beginning of this chapter belongs to me other then Micheal Jackson and stuff like that... The rest belongs to whoever made them up.

Chapter 10  
Getting the Balloons

I awoke in the middle of the night, or at least I think it is that time... Well if it is then it gives me enough time to go to the future and get the balloons.

_"Hey Keini you awake?"_ I asked mentally poking her. I was too lazy to actually poke her. It takes too much energy for me to do that right now.

_"I don't want to roast any marshmallows mommy."_ Keini replied in her sleep as I silently laughed at her.

_"LOOK OUT IT'S A HOMOSAPIAN."_ I yelled knowing that would wake her up. And sure enough I felt her eyes open.

_"Why do you torment me so?"_ Keini asked sleepily.

_"Because its fun."_

_"Is not and you know it."_

_"Are you wanting to come or not?"_ I asked getting out of the bed.

_"What with who for how many coconuts?"_

_"I'm getting some water balloons to chuck at random people. Are you coming or not?"_ I questioned again as I put of some breaches and a tunic. Where I'm going the dresses that are worn here would be a bit out there.

_"Do I have to?"_

_" Well you can stay here and live with the fact that I might of been hurt, murdered or any other thing you can think of. You know what their like Keini, remember the first time we went to the zoo?"_

_"Alright I'm coming!"_ Keini said quickly.

_"I knew you would see it my way."_

_"It's just going to a quick in and out got it?"_

_"Yep."_ I replied as I sat down on the floor. I closed my eyes and held the same palm-to-palm position that I used when Keini came back.

_"Turtle."_ Keini said breaking my concentration. I growled at her and tried again, it didn't take long for me to get time speeding up. At first it went slow, few more people moved into the room I was in, then it went faster until all I could see was the walls falling down into a massive pile of rubble. Then tall buildings were just appearing out of nowhere. I slowed down the speed that things were going because I knew I was close to my destination. Everything went to its normal speed; I opened my eyes to people looking at me oddly. I stood up and walked toward a near by store that sold sunglasses. Taking a dark purple pair of sunglasses I ripped off the price tag and walked to the counter where I placed down a silver coin from Tortall knowing that would be enough.

I walked out of the store smiling, this date in time was the most interesting, or at least I think it is, I'm not to sure why though. I walked past a few stores until one with a sign in the window saying fifty percent off on all water balloons caught my eye. I stepped into the building as an old fifty-year-old man greeted me. Going to the back of the store where the balloons were placed and to my surprise I found out that you could buy some that were already filled with water. (Ok so in real life I don't think you can...) Grabbing a few bundles I headed toward the counter where the old man punched in how much each bundle cost.

"Planin' on throwin' these as someone?" he asked placing the balloons into a plastic bag. I think two hundred balloons should be enough right?

"Yes" I replied in my own language, thank the heavens it came back.

"Twenty-five dollars and sixty-two cents please." The man said in the same language as me as he put up five big brown paper bags that held the water balloons. I sighed and dug into my pocket for another coin, but this time it was a gold one.

"You realize you just gave me a irreplaceable item?" he questioned turning the coin in over in his hand.

"Yes, keep the change." I replied grabbing the bags and walking out the door.

"Miss!" He yelled as I walked off to my original spot.

"Oh my gosh!" A brown hared girl screamed as she put her ugly pink cell phone in her equally ugly pink handbag. "Micheal Jackson got off! He's innocent girls!" She, along with her pink-wearing friends, screamed with delight as the jumped up and down.

_"Ok who turned on the sirens?"_ Keini asked a bit surprised at the volume that they got

_"Welcome to the time of cell phones, and screaming lovesick girls who drool over stars who are not cute or special in anyway."_

_"And you would be the judge of this because?"_ Keini asked as I sat down in the same spot as before... or at least what I hope to be the same spot.

_"Because I just am."_ I replied closing my eyes and holding the same position, which I have to admit was really hard seeing how I have five huge bags on my arms. Well at least I got to watch an interesting show as everyone stated to go backwards, almost like watching a video as you rewound it back to the beginning. Only difference was mine was way faster, seeing how the buildings just disappeared and in no time at all the ruins to the castle came back and were reforming right in front of me. Slowing everything down I waited till I knew I was in the right day before I stopped it to its normal speed, and direction.

_"You couldn't have brought it back just a few more hours?"_ Keini asked as I stood up.

_"No, I had to make sure I didn't run into myself."_

_"Great make me loose some sleep, your such a bother sometimes you know that."_

"What are you doing here Kalleen?" A familiar voice said from behind me as the grabbed my arm. Wait a sec... Kalleen? I was called that in Carthak. Turning around I met my accuser.

"_Emperor Kaddar!"_


	12. Introductions to the rest

**Chapter 11: Introductions to the rest**

Disclaimer : Once again only Kay, Keini and the shaman names belong to me nothing else... Amazingly enough the name Kalleen doesn't belong to me either... it's the name of my friend... lol but the name Mavleen belongs to me.

A/N if you people havent noticed... I changed the orginal number of 100 balloons to 200 just to make it fair... Everyone now gets to throw 11 balloons. Have fun reading this chapter

Chapter 11  
Introductions to the rest

_"Emperor Kaddar?"_ I thought, why is he here.

"I asked what are you doing here Kalleen? Mavleen is worried sick about you." he asked again releasing his grip on my arm a little bit.

"Kaddar I see that you have met Lady Kay." Diane said coming to my side as I tried to hide the bag of balloons behind my back.

"I think you have your people confused Diane, this here is Kalleen." He replied removing his hand from my arm. I just stood there, I know I should walk away but this show is interesting.

"I think you are wrong Kaddar, her name is Kay."

_"Umm Keini I think you should get the balloons hidden until I can hit someone with one."_

"Too late." Keini said coming out from her tattoo form, perching onto my shoulder.

"Hey Kay what are these." Alan asked as I spun around to face him.

_"Oh fudge monkeys, Well its to late to turn back now..."_ I said taking the bundle from Alan. I looked around to see who was near me as I took off the hard cover that kept them from exploding. Well, I could throw them at Alan seeing how he is right behind me. Or I could soak Daine or even Kaddar to get them off the topic they are on... I sighed knowing I would get into major trouble after and threw it at Kaddar. (Shoot to you people I was gonna soak Alan... but Kaddar's better...) Everyone who was around stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me oddly.

"Alan, would you be a nice homosapian and gather everyone up and bring them to the... umm..." Keini said saving my butt as I tried not to laugh, Kaddar was to throw a water balloon back at me with the cover still on it. Once again... How dense can they be?

"Training fields?" He suggested.

"Yeah, tell them theirs gonna be a little party with these things here."

"Great." Alan said turning away to gather everyone. "You two disappear for a few days and come back with odd items that are hard but soak you with water, and odd things on your eyes as well..."

_"Wait a sec a few days?"_ I thought looking at Keini oddly._ "That cant be right."_

I thought looking at Keini oddly.

"Don't as me." Keini replied with a shrug.

"What are these?" Daine asked taking the bundle from Kaddar as I packed up the ones that he already tried to throw at me and the covering to the one that I already threw.

"Hands off the merchandise!" Keini grumbled as I placed the bundle she had into one of the bags. Picking up the bags I stood up to a surprised, and wet I might add, Kaddar.

"Keini?" he asked looking at her oddly. Shoot... just what I need, a spoiled Emperor telling everyone I'm not who I say I am.

"Uh... No I'm the Phantom Pithier." She replied as I tried not to laugh.

"Keini be nice to Kaddar, he's done nothing to you."

"Sure he hasn't." Keini said rolling her eyes. "Time to go meet up with the rest of the people Kay, I want to get this water fight starting so I can go to bed. I'm dead tired and you know it."

"Hey I'm coming too." Daine said as I started to walk away.

"There's no way your leaving me here till I get an answer from you Kalleen." Kaddar said running up to Daine's side.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kaddar, her name is Kay, not Kalleen as you keep calling her."

"And I swear to the Graveyard Hag that she is Kalleen."

"Would you two just quit it." Keini asked as we made it to the training yard, and to my surprise a lot of people were already there.

"You two might as well be introduced to everyone here." Alan said walking toward me, he went to grab my hand, but I took it out of his reach before he could. As much as I would like to see his life again, I would rather I didn't. I don't need more people like Kaddar breathing down my neck.

"That there behind you is Emperor Kaddar of Carthak." Alan said moving his eyes toward Kaddar.

"We've met." Kaddar said walking off with Daine.

"Would you like me to carry those odd brown things for you?" Alan asked.

"Nope I've got them." Keini said jumping down from my shoulders, and changing her size to where she was larger she took the bags from my hands and flew off to the center of the field.

"I'm never going to get used to her doing that." Alan said leading me off as Keini landed on the ground beside us and walked on her own four feet instead of climbing onto my shoulders.

"Of course you already know King Jonathan, but this lady beside him is Queen Thayet." I tilted my head too one side as did Keini. Strangely enough she looked like a blue robed shaman who went by the name Vakker. He worried about his looks, but when it came to fighting boy could he pack a punch.

"Nice to finally met you Kay." Thayet said with a slight bow of her head.

"What am I chop hamburgers?" Keini asked looking a little disappointed.

"Oh I am sorry, I did not see you there Keini. What are Hamburgers?"

"A food you never want to eat." Keini said as Alan led us on down the road.

"This here is Buri, trainer for the females who want to join the Queens Own." And strangely enough she two had a counter part, Leder, as odd as it may sound he was the leader of a squad called the USD, I cant remember what it means, but they sure had fun, Vakker himself was the founder of the group.

"Next we have of course my Mother and Father, Alanna and George, Baroness and Baron of Pirate's Swoop."

"Over here we have the trainer for the males for the Kings Own Sarge." How many of these peoples counter parts are going to have the same job? Lave was the trainer for all those who wanted to join the USD.

"This horse hearted woman here is Onula, she brings horses to Tortall for the Owns Trainees to ride." Will it never end? Hest did the same thing for the USD.

"Of course Daine and Numair you have already met, onward to the next people."

These three troublemakers here are Raoul, Gary and Myles. Raoul is commander of the Kings Own." Guess what? his counter part, Stor was second in command of the USD. "Gary is one of my mothers friends from when she was training to become a Knight." Yeah finally one who did not rival his counter part, Dikt was only a poem master who we all wanted to harm. "Myles is a teacher her and my Grandfather." Hjerne his counter part was a teacher too, but he taught us how to kick immortal butt.

"You wouldn't be talking about us now will you?" Raoul questioned as we made our way down the groupings to the next one.

"Here we have Kel and Dom the newly weds, and Meat Head I mean Neal." Well Kel and Dom looked exactly like Hoy and Ro, the two who threw me into the pit in the first place. And Neal looked like Ergre a shaman who never knew the words Be and Quiet.

"And last but not least we have Tkaa the teacher for the teacher for the Immortals here." Both Keini and me gasped when we seen him. Sure enough it was the same Baskalis that was the one who gave us the most trouble."

"So we met again Tids."

"Uhoh." Keini said, uhoh was right... I don't think he likes me vary much...


	13. Finally the Water Balloon Fight

Chapter 12  
Finally the Water Balloon Fight.

"So we met again Tids." Tkaa said sending me death glares.

"Uh oh."

"Tkaa this is Lady Kay not Tids." Alan put in as I tried to turn around, but Tkaa stooped me by grabbing my arm.

"I wont forgt your face Tids, or what you did to us."

"Ok, were going to go and make sure we have enough stuff for everyone." Keini said as I struggled to get Tkaa to let go of me.

_"Keini I could use a little help here!"_

"Let her go Tkaa!" Keini said turning around and changing into her full size making most of the people jump and come over to see what was going on.

"Ok... This has gotten a little out of hand." Alan said covering his head with his hand.

_"Will you let me go Tkaa? I know you can hear me."_

"Fine then, but were not done yet." He replied letting go of my arm.

"Sure were are." Keini grumbled going back to her small size as I walked off toward the bags.

"So what's this supposed party that's gonna happen?" Jon asked as I reached into one of the bags and grabbed out one of the water balloons. I took off the cover before handing it to Keini.

"This." She said flying over Jon's head and letting it drop, he didn't even move he just stood there.

"What are these things?" Jon asked as water dripped down his face.

"Water Balloons, and no I am not going to tell you what they're made of or where we got them." I laughed inside knowing that everyone was wondering where we got them. I stood up and looked around at everyone, Tkaa was still sending me death glares but everyone else's attention was locked on Keini as she landed on the ground not to far away from them. One, Two, Three... There were nineteen people here including Keini and me. Well if I give Keini eleven, which gives everyone else eleven. Should last long enough right?

"Got the rules everyone?" Keini asked as I took of the hard coverings to the balloons and placed them into piles.

"Can you repeat them... I don't think the old people heard them." Neal said joking around.

"Or maybe it's the other way around?" Keini asked as everyone snickered at Neal. Keini went over the rules again, basically your not allowed it hit anyone in the head, or down below and no hitting woman in the chest. I went and sat down with her and some people's eyes shifted to me. "Got it now Neal?"

"Yep." He replied with a nod of his head.

"Got them sorted into piles?"

_"Yep, but you get eleven balloons, thesame ammount everyone else gets."_

"What about you?"

"Great its a silent talk again." Numair said waving his hands in the air.

_"I'm gonna watch."_ I answered sticking my tongue out at Numair making everyone around us, except for Kaddar and Tkaa smile.

"Well, theirs piles behind us, each with the same amount, Their Majesties can grab theirs first then each of you can go after them to grab yours. And no throwing them till we let out a go." I watched as everyone as the grabbed their balloons, most of them were having troubles holding onto them, until someone, Myles, got the idea to tuck the end of the balloons into their belt. I stood up holding Keini's balloons into my hands, handing her one she took off into the air.

"How are we supposed to hid you when you're up there?" Numair asked looking at her.

"You'll have to aim high I guess. You people ready?"

"Yep." They all yelled in unison.

"Beredt, Sett, Drar!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me oddly, great this is the look I get for speaking in my own language.

"It means go!" Keini said letting go of her balloon to land on Numair's head. I laughed and threw another balloon up into the air for her to catch. Balloons where flying all over the place, Jon got Thayet first and as payback she hit him. A blinked in surprise as a red balloon came straight for me, ducking I wasn't quick enough and took of the sunglasses closing my eyes I wiped them off on my shirt. Placing them back on I looked at my attacker, Alan. I glared at him just about ready do throw one of Keini's balloons at him, but she swooped down and grabbed the balloon from me. Alan laughed silently as I glared at him, and without him knowing Keini dropped the pink one she was carrying on top of him.

"I thought there were no head shots allowed!" Alan yelled at Keini as she came back to another balloon.

"What am I supposed to do? Wait for you to lay down and drop them on your stomach?"

"Good point." He answered throwing one of his own balloons at his mother, and then she in turn turned around and chucked one back at him.

"This reminds me of the battle Jon and me fought at the Black City against the Ysandir." Alanna said throwing one of her own balloons at Jon.

"Oh sure pick on the people who are better then you." Jon yelled throwing a balloon at George.

"What did I do?" George asked looking at Jon dumbfounded.

"Don't know... But I just wanted to throw one of these... Things, at you."

"Their water balloons." Keini yelled from above dropping her fourth balloon on Kel, as well as Dom who were engaged in a close balloon fight. "None of that here you too."

"Make us!" They both yelled like kids. And just to prove how much like kids that they could be they threw balloon each toward Keini as she came back for another balloon, and they hit me instead of hitting Keini.

"Next time, you want try and hit a dragon, think again."

"Really cousin?" Tkaa asked actually hitting Keini.

"Well that was uncalled for!"

"Nothings fair in this game of life that we play." He replied, I think that comment was directed at me... Why do people have to be so rude? Its not like its my fault we shut the immortals up in the Divine Realms, it was them or us.

"Balloon me!" Keini yelled breaking my thoughts, I obeyed and tossed he last balloon up into the air. I must say this fight is quite good, there is no one who is not completely soaked, except for me that is. A few of the people present had only one balloon left but they seemed to be saving it for something. (Hmmm... I wonder what they are doing...) I watched everyone else as Keini came down to land on my shoulders. The older generation seemed to form an alliance against the younger ones. Alanna, Jon, Raoul, Gary, Myles, Thayet and Tkaa were all on the one side and the rest of them were on the other throwing their balloon back and forth.

_"Well this is an interesting show don't you think Keini?"_

"You could of got more balloons to make it go longer."

_"Too late for that now."_

I scanned the battle scene again and everyone was down to his or her last balloon, no one seemed to want to throw them. They all looked around at their teammates, then to the opposing team. All at once they looked over at where I was sitting.

"Uhoh..." Keini said for the second time today. Before I could even stand up all sixteen people, all of who had their last balloons ready to fire, surrounded me.

"It was good knowing you." Keini said taking off into the air, and as soon as she was a safe distance away everyone threw the water balloons at me. As much fun as it was, it wasn't, those balloon hurt like no tomorrow. I am happy to say though that a few of the missed me, but ended up soaking the bottom of my breaches due to the fact that they exploded on the ground. I glared at everyone in turn glad that I had the sunglasses on. If they could see me glaring at them I don't know what their reply toward that would be.

"That was the most fun we have had in a long time." Alan said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I agree, we should do it again sometime." Daine said stretching her arms.

"Just tell us one thing... Where did you get those things on your eyes? And would I be able to borrow them?" Numair asked looking all hopeful.

"We got them at the same place, well almost the same place, as we got the balloons. Sorry but no you cannot borrow them." Keini answered landing on the ground beside us as most of the people broke off from the circle to talk in groups as I set to the task of picking up all the pieces of the balloon.

"Here let me help." Alan offered bending down to help me.

"If anyone pocketed any pieces of the balloon I will personally hunt them down and roast them." Keini grumbled as me and Alan picked up the pieces.

"How would you know if we did?" Numair asked helping us to clean up the pieces.

"Trust me I would know." Keini said just sitting there as most of the people who were involved in our little war helped to pick up pieces.

"How?" Numair questioned again.

"When you people get a handful just put them in the bags over there." Keini said ignoring Numairs question.

Some people grumbled but soon we had all of them picked up and Keini walked over to the bags and set them alight. "There now I know you wont go try and grabbing them."

"You didn't have to burn them you know... We would of all obeyed like obedient dogs." Neal supplied.

"Yes we all know how obedient you can be." Kel said with a wink toward Dom.

"Sure make fun of the kidder."

"Well were heading off." Keini said as I stood up with her.

"One thing... Just where exactly did you two go for those few days?" Jon asked which actually surprised me, a king who actually cares about people who are in his country... Back in my day they didn't care a whiff about us... Wow., I sound like an old person.

"To a place where cell phones rule the world and scream girls never stop it with well... screaming." Keini answered with a wink toward me. It took all I had not to laugh at the comment.

"What is a cell phone?" Numair asked tilting his head to one side.

"You don't want to know." Keini and me started to walk off but Tkaa was blocking our path again.

_"Would you just leave me alone?"_ I asked him crossing my hands over my chest.

"Just like you and the rest of the others like you shut us away?"

I sighed and spotted a stone on the ground, picking it up I aged it a few centuries and tossed it to him. "Just eat." And with that I walked away, most of the people, well not most, everyone who participated in the fight stood there wondering what the conversation was about. I kept walking toward the room I was in before, Hopefully they did not move me. Opening the door I was relived to find it empty with everything the way I left it, except for Keini, who already was laying on the bed.

"You need your sleep and you know it." Keini grumbled as I crawled under the sheets.

_"Yes mother."_


	14. The Book

**Chapter 13: The Book**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything that has been published in any Tamora Pierce books. :sigh: its a sad life I live... lol jk

Magewhisperer... Its to you that this chapter is up...

Chapter 13  
The Book

"Wake up sleepy head." Keini said jumping on my stomach.

_"Go get hit by a bus Keini."_ I grumbled pushing her off of me.

"Cant there are no busses here to get hit by."

_"Fine then go get hit by a horse, I know there are some of those around here."_ I sat up and went to rub my eyes to end up jabbing the sunglasses into my nose. I forgot to take them off last night. Keini sat there laughing at me, it's not my fault I was tired after our little time game.

"What's so funny here?" Alan asked from the doorway, I didn't even hear him knock.

"She, left her, glasses, on last, night," Keini said between breaths her legs kicking up into the air.

_"Oh hush up."_ I said pushing her off the bed where she landed on her feet, shoot her, softly.

"I'm not going to hush up." Keini said jumping onto the desk that was not to far away from my bed as I stood up.

"If you two are done?" Alan asked with a cough. "I need you to come with me, Numair wants to see you for something."

"What for?" Keini asked as we followed Alan through the door.

"Don't ask me I'm just the messenger. He's in there." Alan said pointing to big oak doors, kind of ugly oak doors come to think of it. I mean come on the door could fit Keini in her full size, its not like King Jonathan was expecting a dragon to walk through it. Was he?

"Well I'll talk to you two later." Alan opened the door to let us in and to my surprise it lead to the Library. That might be why there were big doors.

_"I swear there is no light in here."_ I thought as Alan closed the door behind us.

"Take off the glasses and it wouldn't be so dark." Keini grumbled as I stumbled down the isles and isles of books.

"She is right you know." Numair's voice said coming from my left. I hate it when people gang up on me, they do it during water fights, and when they want to kill you because you are a girl... Their no fun anymore. What type of world to we live in that people gang up on others? Oh I forgot that this was Earth, people just love to gang up on others... Hence the wars and stuff...

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm sitting down." Keini said jumping onto a stool, which made me laugh a little. She wiggled her butt like some cats do when they jump as well. Its funny being connected to her like we are, I feel almost every move she makes.

_"Keini, you need to direct me seeing how I cannot see a blasted thing..."_ I thought walking slowly toward where I heard Numair.

"Take off the sunglasses and you will be able to see, its not that bright in here." I did as I was told to and she was right it wasn't that bright, it just took a while for my eyes to settle into the change.

"So that's what they are called, I was going to ask you that." Numair said as I sat down in the chair opposite of him, the sunglasses perched up onto of my head.

"Let me guess you want to borrow them?"

"You're actually going to let me look at them now?" Numair said looking all happy as I shook my head.

"No, I just wanted to see the look on your face." Keini said with a grin

"Oh that's so funny I almost forgot to laugh." But he did laugh, as hard as it was for me to find it I seen it. "Well, back to the reason your here." I glanced nervously at Keini, who was having fun at the moment sharpening her claws on the stool.

_"Keini now is not the time to do that."_

"So what's the reason were hear buddy?" Keini ignored me and I felt a little left out, this was the first time in the history that I have known her that she has done that. What is going on with her.

"Well, its about you Kay, Yesterday at the water fight you spoke in a different language then the rest of us. You spoke the language of the old ones."

"What makes you say that?" Keini asked tilting her head to one side.

"Well after the fight yesterday I came here and did some research and found out what Drar meant. I just have one question for you..."

"You and your questions." Keini said with a roll of her eyes. How could she be so calm at a time like this? This one question he wants to ask could be the end of me.

"Just where exactly did you learn it Kay?" Numair asked as if he wasn't interrupted by Keini.

"She-" Keini started but stopped with Numair put his hand up to silence her.

"I want Kay to answer not you Keini. Now Kay, who taught you to speak that way?" I watched his mouth carefully making the formations of each word in my head. If they going to start asking questions I might as well try and answer them myself.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times as both Keini and Numair were staring intently at me. "Keini, taught." I said finally getting the words right, and as a reward Keini jumped into my lap and gave me the most strangest hug she can give.

"Took you long enough to learn this time." Keini said going back to her stool.

"What to you mean this time?" Numair asked with a tilt of his head.

"Uhh..." Great, now Keini might give us away again. Why does she always have to do this? "When I was teaching her the old language, as you call it, it took her a long while to get it."

"I should hope so." Numair said stacking his papers into one pile. "I was also wondering if you could help me un-code a passage I found a while back."

I nodded my head and his face just lit up like a light bulb. "So that's what were good for here? As book readers, wow this is more intrusting then the Copper Isles." I glared at Keini when she motioned this and Numair, well he just sat there looking at a lost.

"Well, I would not ask what that is about," he said grabbing a thick and old book from the table and handing it to me. "The passage is booked marked, thank-you so much for offering to help me Kay. When you get it done just ask one of the workers here to find me."

There are people who work here? How come I've never seen them? Once you think you know a place it changes on you just like that.

"Come on, I want to go for a walk before I die of old age."

"Just exactly how old are you Keini?" I was surprised he did not voice this question earlier.

"Ahh... Four hundred and fifty I think..."

"How could you not know your own age?"

"Because I think its pointless to keep track. Well talk to you later." Keini said as I followed closely behind her.

"See you around then." Numair said as we both stepped out of the Library, the book with the passage in it help firmly in my hands.


	15. Accidents do Happen

**Chapter 14: Accidents do Happen**

Disclaimer : I really don't own anything in here but Kay, Keini and the names of the shamans. The rest belongs to their proper owner(s). Happy reading

Chapter 14  
Accidents do happen

_"Where are you headed Keini?"_ I asked closing the library doors behind me, Alan to my surprise was no where to be seen. Apparently we spent more time in there then what I thought. I still had the book that Numair gave me, why he wants me to translate it I have no clue. Keini did tell Numair that she thought me the language, so why not her instead of me?

"I'm off for a walk around the grounds." Keini answered breaking my thoughts. "And seeing how you have some work to do for Numair I would advise you to get it done.

_"Fine then, just don't wander too far, I know what your like you say your just going to look around and next thing I know your all the way to Never Never land."_

"A little ahead of our time are we?" Keini questioned as we both walked down the hall toward our room.

_"Oh hush up, you do the same thing too."_

"Do not."

_"Do to."_

"Do not times infinity squared times pi." (I love this line... I uses it a lot... just ask anyone who knows me... lol)

_"Go for a walk you miniature beast of burden."_ I replied as I opened our door. I never realized that there was animals, immortals and humans carved into the door, one of these days I'm gonna have to look at it more closely.

"Stop stealing lines from movies that haven't been invented." Keini laughed, still trying to sound angry.

_"That's what you get for befriending a Time shaman."_ I replied with a bow.

"Yeah yeah, get to translating you cheater." Keini grumbled shutting the door behind me with her tail.

_"You stink!"_ I yelled after her.

_"So do you, but at least I bath myself everyday!"_ The wonders of linked minds, no matter how far the other is you can still talk to them._ "I don't hear you translating!"_

The wonders of linked minds, no matter how far the other is you can still talk to them.

_"If you would stop talking to me then I can get to work."_ I shook my head making my way toward the desk that was placed right beside the window, the blinds closed of course. Well I guess if I get bored enough I could look out the window. Not that I will though, I get to have fun translating a dumb passage. Yeah don't I feel just special?

_"Get to work!"_ Keini's voice boomed in my head. Felling like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar I quickly sat down and propped the book open to the page that Numair book marked. I skimmed the page catching a few words like non-existent, only one shaman has this power. I have no clue what this is about really... what magic could there be that only person gets the power? Sounds like a greedy King to me. Well I won't know what it's about till I read it hey?

(Don't blame me if this part sounds stupid... me and writing info thiggies do not mix...)

_It is said to believe that Time magic is not a quality that one can have. Some shamans -or mages if you prefer to call them- are able to bring places back for a little while in time to show recent events that happened, but Time shamans have the ability to go backward, foreword, pause or even speed time up if they felt like it. But there has only been one record of a bearer of this kind of power._

Uhoh... this doesn't sound to good does it?

_Ikke Tids, one of the only ones who has ever been able to survive the strain that using Time magic does._

What am I chop liver or something?

_Although it is said that Ikke only lived a few short years till he dissapeard, some believe that he went back to the beginning of the worlds to see how everything actually started, other say that we went forward in time to see other things. But a hundred years after he disappeared he came back looking a bit wore down but basically the same as he did when he left. And at that point in time he found the love of his live and had a child who he named..._

I flipped the page as quick as I could wanting to know what he named his child, but to my surprise it was inked out. apparently who ever wrote this didn't want anybody it or someone after him could of done that. But why would they?

_Maybe they didn't want certain information to leak out."_ Keini said trying to answer my question, why does she always but into my mind when she's not wanted?

_"No shoot sherlock."_ Scarsasm got to love it. _"Where are you anyway?"_

_"The Queen's garden."_

_"You shouldn't be in there Keini, if Queen Thayet catches you it would mean big big trouble for the both of us."_

_"She invited me here. Now if you don't mind I would like to go back to the delightful conversation I was sharing with her till you came."_

_"Yes mother."_ I replied rolling my eyes. _"Hey Keini, before you shut me out, do you think I would be able to use my magic on the book to get rid of the ink marks?"_

_"Let's see... Time shaman, time magic. Do I need to spell it out for you?"_

_"No need to be sarcastic about it."_

_"Yeah yeah, now you can leave me alone."_ She replied shutting me out of her mind. One of these days I'm gonna get her back. But now was not the time, now was the time to translate a dumb passage for Numair, and my self so to say. I wanna know what that guy's kid was named. Because this was a book and not an actual person I can do the whole 'clock' method of getting things done. Which is so annoying that its not even funny, you try sitting here for a while watching each and every word erase, its one hundred percent boring. I'm just glad that the passage is close to the end of the book, well actually it's the second last page so it wont take to long for me to undo it. Who will miss the last page? I sure know I wont, I don't really think theirs anything important on the page anyway, just probably some notes written by the author.

I guess I should get started on getting rid of the extra writing now... I flipped to the last page of the book, which had other books that held the same contents, I wonder if Numair has seen this yet? Knowing him he probably hasn't, seeing how it's in the Old Language, not many know it. Well back to translating this little bit of the passage, I still don't really understand why someone would scratch out a paragraph, and it's not like its important or anything. (Which they really are important...)

I just at there staring at the paragraph, that's the easiest way to get rid of some writing... I used to do this when I was young and wanted to screw up my mother when she was cooking. I would advise others not to do that... parents get really mad when you do. It only took a total of five minutes for the lines to actually to get the marks off of the pages. Now back to my reading.

_... Which he named Tids Magi, a combination of his name as well as his lovers._

My eyes widened in shock when I read this, how could this be? Mama told me that a man who lived in the Copper Isles sired me. I sighed, I really don't think that this book at its facts right either that or Mama lied to me to keep me safe, from what I have no clue, what dangers could there be that I would have to be safe from?

I shook my head closing my eyes and pictured how the page was when I got it.

"Hey Kay what are you doing?" Alan said breaking my concentration as he tried to scare me. My eyes opened wide in fright as I looked at the book the scratch marks that were only supposed to be on the one page now went to the others. I looked up at Alan glaring at him, you would think that having Alanna for a mother might make it to where you NEVER disturb anyone when they are working with magic

_"Keini I need you in here NOW!"_

_"What is it?"_

"What did I do?" Alan asked trying to put on a sad puppy dogface.

_"Just get your hide here!"_

_"Alright, alright no need to get angry at me."_

"Did I mess up something you were doing?"

"Yes" I replied which I know he was not expecting, it was quite amusing though he practically jumped out of his skin.

"Y-you can talk but I thought that you couldn't" Alan stammered looking at me with horror.

"She only knows a little, she only just started to your tongue today." Keini said walking into the room on all fours. "Now what's the problem here?"

_"Come look for yourself."_ I told her pointing toward the book._ "Alan came in disturbing me and look what happened."_

I told her pointing toward the book.

Keini walked over and jumped onto the desk as Alan just stood there baffled. Flipping the pages with her nose she laughed a little. "Well accidents do happen."


	16. The letter

**Chapter 15: The letter**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kay and Keini well some may say that I don't even own them but oh well

Chapter 15  
The Letter

"Would some please tell me what is going on!" Alan said almost yelling.

"Err" Keini started trying to think.

"You-" I started when a knock on the door was heard. It was not one of those light knocks it was hard and fast. Getting up from the chair I sighed rubbing my temples as I walked toward the door and opened it.

Standing outside was none other then the Lioness.

"Mother what are you doing here?" Alan questioned coming to my side as his mother sent me death glares. No wonder she sounded so rude in the meeting, she looked like she could peel paint.

"His Majesty wants to see both of you right now."

_"Uhoh..."_ When a member of the Royal family, especially the King, wants to see you it's never a good thing, last time I was requested was in the Copper Isles and I don't want to repeat that again. I took one glance at Keini as Alan and his mother talked about who knows what, I didn't really care at the time. _"You coming?"_

"Like I would miss this for the world." Keini replied out loud making both Alan and Alanna look at her as she jumped onto my shoulder.

"She stays, His Majesty did not say that Keini could come."

I froze, how would I be able to face a monarch without her? There has to be a way that she could come, there just has to.

"Its alright, I'll still be with you." Keini stated rubbing her head lightly against my cheek before she jumped down to the ground.

"Get moving we can not keep His Majesty waiting." Alanna said angrily, that's when Alan walked though the door without looking at me.

"Go on, don't want to keep him waiting." Keini said sitting down on the ground. "And put the glasses on you don't want the light to hurt your eyes."

I smiled and went over to the desk as Alanna taped her toes impatiently, and doing what Keini said to I put the glasses on.

"Are you ready NOW!" Really this girl need to take a chill pill.

_"I agree, go now before she chops your head off."_

I nodded at Keini and though the door.

He sat on the throne wearing the authority of Royalty like a cloak. He would be intimidating if his eyes were notes soft looking and if he didn't take part in the balloon fight.

_Do I get the right to know why I am here?_ I signed as after a few minutes of standing around and looking at different things. It gets boring really quick.

"Would you remove your glasses?" King Jonathan questioned after George whispered something in his ear.

_They stay on _If I were to take theses off it would be horror, instead my eyes being white like they always are one would be a light blue a sign that Keini could see and hear what I could. _Your majesty._ I signed as an after thought not that I wouldn't like to be rude or anything but he did take part in the fight. It was fun, till the end that is.

"If you don't mind King Jonathan, but even I don't know why I am here." Alan said coming from his spot of beside his mother to come to the center of the throne room which is were I was.

"Your here because of me my dear brother." A new more feminine voice said from behind us. I turned around to look at an exact clone of Alan but more feminine and also her skin was a bit darker, must be from the sun of the Copper Isles.

"Aly!" Alan yelled rushing to hug his sister.

"Its good to see you too brother."

"Lady Kay if we could have your attention up here please." King Jonathan's asked as I faced him again. Alan and his sister, Aly I think is what he called her, just started to whisper quietly.

_Yes sir?_ I questioned still not knowing why I was here.

"This is nothing serious, well it is but not."

What is it written all over my face that I'm scared out of my life to be in front of you not knowing why?

_"It is though I think he just sees that your scared, even I can feel it."_

_Go on_ I replied ignoring Keini's statement.

"Well, to put it in quick terms there has been a letter, a _very_ old letter that was dated for today." He stopped, not for breath just stopped talking.

_This has to do with me because? Not that I'm trying to be rude but a letter is not important to a healer like me._ Once again George whispered the Kings ear.

"It concerns you a great deal, it was addressed to you." was the simple reply that I received

Suddenly the letter was partially shoved under my nose by none other then Alanna. Really she needs a chill pill.

"We have not opened it, Our past fathers wanted to but who ever gave it to them set a image in their heads."

My hands were shaking as I turned the letter over to the seal ready to break it.

_"Are you sure you want to do this? It can wait you know."_

_"It cant wait, what if its a letter from myself?"_

_"Like you would be that smart to do that type of thing silly, we all know that if you were ever caught doing time travel the same thing that happened in the Copper Isles would happen here. Both you and I know how much you hated that."_

I sighed shaking my head and shot a glance up at the King as well as George they both seemed to be engaged in a conversation together, and every once and a while they would shoot a glace toward me. Everyone else, which was only Aly, Alanna, Alan and the Queen, stood or sat in silence looking at me.

_If I my, your majesty, be dismissed to read this on my own?_ To my surprise it was Aly who translated for me, I never would of guessed that she knew sign language, but then again she is the daughter of George and Alanna.

"Yes you may, but please if it would not trouble you too much, once you have read your letter come report back to us and tell us of anything of importance that is held within the letter."

_Yes sir,_ and with that I was dismissed with just a wave of his hand my thoughts confusing me as well as Keini.


End file.
